


The Fallen God

by LizKellie



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: I have no idea what to say about this. A 3 kingdoms au with our favorite characters.Three kingdoms lived in peace under the rule of it's two gods, Henry and Joey. Joey worked to keep the lands protected and expanding while Henry handled the actual care of the land. However, when Joey forces Henrys name into near obscurity and keeps him away when the time came to anoint a new high king or queen, even the loyal nobles turn their backs on Henrys name.Now Henry must fight for his life as he tries to prevent the three kingdoms from dissolving into war and chaos. Can he reclaim his godhood, or is the high kingdom doomed under Joeys grasp?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyahsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyahsian/gifts).



> Ok so I came up with this along with a friend of mine Xyahsian Spirit. And now I am running with it. I don't know how long this will be, but I get the impression, we are in for an extended stay.

Three lands of peace

Shall fall into chaos

Two gods that rule

Shall fall into the hands of one

Only when the three

Come back in peace

And the fallen god

Returns to his rightful place

And the evil god is

Gone from history

Can the lands return to peace

And bear more fruit than before

For a new goddess takes the role

The evil one left behind


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A high king was about to be named for succession. But one of the gods never showed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get this party started.

The finery and extravagance were overwhelming. Bendy Darling, the young prince of the demon clan was currently hiding behind his mothers glittering black skirt as he looked around.

Susie and Allison Angel were both looking around dressed in their finest. The twins were awed by the glittering jewels the older ladies wore and by the finery of the hall they were in.

Sammy Lawrence, the young human heir, was swaying to the music that filled and echoed against the tall ceilings.

These children, the next in line for each of their respective families were here to present themselves as possible candidates to be crowned the next high king or queen when the time came for the current lead to step down.

As the music faded the three families took their place at the front of the hall.

The gods Henry and Joey were called upon to bless the children and to name a new high prince or princess.

After much time however, only the Protector God Joey appeared.

No matter what was done, even when the high priest, Sammys father, attempted to contact Henry, he never showed.

A wave of unease settled across the hall.

No one knew who said it first but accusations were tossed, the gods were blasphemed, and many were angry.

"ENOUGH!!! It is clear my fellow god has neglected his duties. I shall now command these lands alone. May each return to their own lands until Henry can be found and returned to his place." Joey announed but it was too late.

Many left with broken and angry hearts, and the four children were no longer considered friends.

 

_And that is how it remained for the next 30 years....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chaos ensues.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are buckled up cause a I have no plan or anything. I know where Im starting and where Im ending but nothing in between, so this will be fun.


End file.
